The Sexual Barber of Fleet Street
by LookingforKayla
Summary: Sweeney realizes that he has always loved Mrs. Lovett and decides to show her...


"Mr. Todd, would you like anymore help with these boxes?" Anthony asked, lifting another box into the dusty room.

"Thank you Anthony... but no. Our work here is done for today. Please come visit Mrs. Lovett soon though; she needs to feed these pies to someone!" He gave a wild grin, feeling happier than he had in days. Mrs. Lovett was lending the room upstairs to him for his business. She knew why he needed it, and honestly, didn't seem to care too much. She wanted the Judge dead just as much as Sweeney.

Anthony left, leaving the door open for Mrs. Lovett who was heading up the creaking stairs. Entering the room she spoke, "Nice isn't it dearie?"

"It's quite lovely; thank you. I just hope that this actually works out as planned. Wouldn't want to murder a ton of people just to find that the Judge never actually comes, eh?" He gave her a questioning glance.

"Of course not dear. He will come... you just have to wait your time. In the meantime, don't fret over it. In fact, I will make us some fresh meat pies in celebration!" For a woman who looked as if she had never seen daylight, she was extremely chipper.

Sweeney shut the door behind him, leaving the mirror, chair, and crate behind. They headed down the wooden stairs outside that led to the kitchen. He stared at her back; the dress she wore was tight, seeing as how she didn't have money to afford a new one. Then again, it being tight was a good thing; it was tight in all the right areas.

They wandered into the kitchen, the curtains drawn shut in the room. A few candles were lit in the room, sending a wonderful smell about. Mrs. Lovett lit the stove, and began to chop some fresh meat. Sweeney sat at the table, and watched with admiration.

_Chop, chop, chop_. "How are you doing? You seem to be quiet tonight." She spoke softly, her voice piercing the air.

"I'm well actually... just admiring a hardworking woman." Todd glanced up and down her body.

She giggled, glancing up to see him eyeing her. She began to blush, making her cheeks a rosy pink. It highlighted her face and made her stand out.

He stood up and headed towards her. He yanked her towards him, holding her close to his chest. Her hands gripped his strong arms as he said, "I think I know something else you might be good at."

He put his hand on her ear, using the other to grip her waist. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as their tongues slid into each other's mouths. He pushed her against the table, pressing every part of him against her. She moaned as he began to kiss her neck, sliding farther and farther down till...

"What is someone walks in, love?" She gave him a wild stare.

"They won't." He whispered as he walked over and locked the door. She gave another giggle as he lifted her up and took her into the living room. Placing her on the musty couch, he laid on top of her. He pulled her dress off, throwing it to the floor. Sweeney then stared hungrily at her corset, then at her face, as if asking for permission. She nodded. And after only a moment he had ripped it off and two pale, throbbing breasts lay within his reach.

He pinched her nipple, and she moaned. She put her hands in his hair, petting and pulling. He put his mouth on her and began to suck. She let out yet another giggle. He lifted up, still rubbing her tenderly, and gave a smile.

He shimmied her out of her lace underwear. She was freshly shaved, and he started to rub her clit. She moaned harder this time, and he put his tongue to it. He wiggled it back and forth and sucked a little, watching her get wet. Suddenly, he slid two fingers inside of her, in and out, in quick succession. She gasped, grabbing onto the arm of the couch behind her. After a few moments, she orgasmed.

He yanked his pants down, throwing them to the floor too. He spread her legs wide , seeing as he was already hard and didn't want to make her do him another favor. Giving him the upstairs was enough.

He slid into her, and she yelled. He kissed her once more, then continued. She was extremely tight, seeing as how her dead husband probably could never get up to have sex with her. He slid in and out quickly, gripping her waist as she clawed his back.

"Oh yeah... uhhhhnnn." She let out. She continued moaning, as she slid her hands down onto his firm butt. He started smacking her on her ass, and she laughed as he rubbed it afterwards. He began to slow down, feeling himself cum. He pulled out, right as she orgasmed again. Seeing her orgasm helped him, as white cum squirted out the top of his throbbing penis.

He laid back on the pillow, suddenly tired, seeing as it was almost 9 on a weekday. She got up and laid beside him, twirling his chest hair in her fingers. He looked over at her, and kissed her on the nose gently. She spoke quietly, "I've always loved you..."

He turned away suddenly, thinking of his wife. The Judge had her, locked away in one of his rooms, probably making love to her also. His wife had probably gotten over him and decided to live a happy life with the Judge. Their daughter was probably happier with the Judge as her father. Suddenly, he realized, that he had gotten over her too.

"Nellie... I don't care about my past now. I realized that I'm fine as long as I have you. I want you to be my life now. I love you. Would you do me the honor of calling yourself Mrs. Todd?"

"Are- are you...?"

"Yes. Will you marry me Nellie Lovett?"

"I... I... YES!" She wrapped her arms around him again, and they continued to kiss deep into the night.


End file.
